Tri-Sided
by Neapolitan
Summary: Neo was the boy who had everything except, for what his heart always longed for but could never receive: a family. Sick of his world, a little girl takes him to a new world, full of magic and adventure. This is where Neo will find family, loss, and maybe even, love. Self Insert AU. Neo x ? Vote by reviewing!
1. Chapter 1

It was always like this for him. Every day, he would wake up and start his daily routine. He never enjoyed it because it was always the same thing. Go to school and in turn, get perfect marks. Go to gymnastics and always excelled at whatever they were doing. Go to his fencing lessons and, again excel at everything they practiced. What could a boy so perfect want. When he re-enters his house at night, there was nothing. No one to greet him, only silence. He only desired one thing, something he could never get his hands on: family.

Neo was preparing his dinner, scrambled eggs and rice, when the doorbell rang. He was surprised at first before muttering, "I wonder why they would come around at this time of day…" He opened his door and saw a package on the ground. _They don't deliver things on Sunday and this late… This is dangerously suspicious. _Cautiously, he opened the package and there was nothing but a picture drawn on the bottom of the box. He wondered what it was but didn't have much to wonder as a blinding light illuminating from the box. _What the heck is going on! _

Next thing Neo knew, he was in a pure white space with only him floating there. Then, a girl with long flowing blonde hair with… wings(?) in it appeared in front of him. Obviously, he was looking around in shock then looked as the girl spoke, "I've been watching you for quite sometime now… you seem discontent living in a world like that, with no fighting." Neo snorted then said, "Are you kidding me! There is fighting in my world on a daily basis. It isn't just large fights all the time though." The girl smiles and says, "What if you could enter a world where nothing is the same everyday and you have the ability to stop the fighting." Neo looks at her with a strange look, "You saw my life so of course I would go to that world. But the question is: could such a world even exist." Neo's smirk turned to terror as the pure white space turned into sky. Next thing he knew, he was falling and the girl was gone.

Neo was falling. Very, very quickly at that. He quickly saw water and tried to direct his fall into that direction. He was over a deep part of the water as he fell in. Quickly, he swam to shore as he crawled onto the beach. _Well, that was certainly something that won't happen everyday. I hope… _His clothes were dripping wet so he waited on the beach for his white shirt to dry at the very least. Once it dried he went to a building with a giant banner with a emblem on it. _I wonder what this building is. _As he is about to open the door, he begins to feel dizzy. Along with a tremendous amount of pain to his head. He screamed in pain as the door opened. It revealed a blue cat with wings and a little girl with blue hair and big tails. "Sir, are you okay?" Neo stumbled into the building as the little girl tried to assist him. Neo looked around and saw people fighting, as his head hurt more and more with every step. "So this is just a bar. Interesting…" With that, he succumbed into the pain.

"Who is this!" A voice boomed as Neo fell to floor, unconscious. The little girl with long blonde hair appeared next to the source of the voice. "I brought him here!" The small old man was shocked as he said, "Why would you do this, First?" The girl smiled as she says, "He will enjoy a life like this compared to his original one." The old man sighs as the little girl with pigtails was healing him with magic.

Neo wakes up to be greeted to a boy with… pink hair looking at him, intently at that. Neo immediately felt uncomfortable and crawled away only for a girl with long red hair to point a sword at him. Remembering from experience, he pulled out his rapier from the bag on his back and swiftly parried her sword, making it swing out of her hand. She looked surprised and annoyed that he did that so he quickly got into a swordplay stance, ready to charge. "Who are you!" Her voice boomed throughout the building as Neo snorts saying, "You should say first, considering the nerve you have to immediately threaten me." Everyone around them pales and begins to sweat as the red head glares at Neo. He simply glares back. "My name is Erza Scarlet. Now proceed with your name." Everyone looks at Erza shocked she complied to Neo's request. Neo gets out of his stance and says, "Neo. Neo Paladin." Neo notices two males are beginning to fight and he watches them argue. "Why the hell are you hitting me, Flame Breath!" "Why wouldn't I with that stupid face of yours, Popsicle!" They were fist fighting at first, then Neo saw. The boy with the pink hair's fist was on fire. The boy with no shirt on summoned ice. Neo was shocked as Erza waved her hand in front of his face. "Something's off about this kid." Neo walked up to them, mesmerized. They stopped fighting and stared at Neo. There was a brief staredown as Neo turned around, surprising the two of them while saying out-loud, "Neanderthals." Pinkie was confused while Stripper was offended. "We are not Neanderthals! Well, I know I'm not although Natsu is kind of slow…" Everyone in the bar nodded at that while Natsu realized he got called stupid. He pounced at Neo with a flaming fist as Neo simply jabbed him in the gut with the blunt of his sword. Natsu flinched back as Neo put the sword on his shoulders and smirked, taunting Natsu.

Natsu charged while Neo was simply dodging his attacks. _He is a brute with no sense of countering, only simple head on aggression. _As Natsu was in between punches, Neo lifted up his leg to kick Natsu in his face. Then, Natsu started punching and Neo kicked his arm up during a flaming punch and kicked him in his side, sliding him back. Neo noticed he lost balance so tried to attack by kneeing him. Natsu retaliated and threw Neo by grabbing his foot and throwing him but Neo landed on his feet, doing a couple of back-walkovers and landing on a chair, crossing his legs and smiling at Natsu. Natsu immediately charged again as Neo jumped onto Natsu's head and spun a little on one hand and swiftly grabbed his arm and threw him into the ceiling. Natsu didn't get up after. Neo turns around as the people looked at him shocked. Neo quickly says, "What is this place." Erza looks at him and says, "You are at Fairy Tail." Neo looks around and puts two and two together, realizing this is a guild.

"When can I join?" Everyone looked at him eager to know something. The curvaceous blonde girl, whose name was Lucy, said "What is your magic?" Neo then looked at everyone smiling and said, "I don't know." Everyone sweat dropped as Neo chuckled saying, "Maybe me getting that head ache activated my magic." Erza chimed in, "Until we know you have magic, you cannot join," Neo began to sulk. ", although we can help you in training and when you do find your magic you can join." Neo grinned happily as the girl known as First smiled at the small old man, "I told you, Third. He can really make this place even more lively than it already is."

**Author note: Howdy! This is my first story but who cares about that! We need ideas on who Neo can get together with! For his appearance, he is a fairly tall, fairly built young male with brown hair that goes to the end of his neck. Something he wears all the time is a white beanie, a black sweater and blue jeans. Leave a suggestion about the pairing in a review and did'ya like my pun? Neo Paladin = Neapolitan. Genius right? Anyways, ignoring the death threats from the pun, I hope you enjoyed the story! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Neo woke up in a white room with white curtains, surrounding his plain white bed. _Am I in one of those psycho chambers? _He noticed two figures behind the curtain, one was pacing and one was sitting. Soon, the curtain moved away, revealing Natsu and Lucy waiting for Neo. Natsu grinned at Neo while Lucy smiled. "Morning!" Natsu chimed, as Neo yawned. "So, I forgot. What happened yesterday?" Natsu begins chuckling as Lucy looks away. "W-what did I do?"

_All of Fairy Tail was celebrating their newest member, Neo. Neo was walking around and learning everyone's names while introducing himself. When he got to Cana, she sat him down and gave him a beer. Neo, not knowing what it was chugged it. Soon enough, everyone found out Neo is a light weight. "Wha' do you think ye're doin'!" At that, Neo slammed his fist into the wall as Gray and Natsu stopped fighting. They both stopped and looked at Neo, as he stumbled over to him. Neo noticed they were laughing, grabbed them by the hair and threw them into the wall. It took Erza, Master and, Mira to restrain Neo in his drunken fury. They ended up knocking him out and putting him in the infirmary. Natsu, after being thrown into the wall, was just laughing at Neo. _

Neo sighs in anguish as he lies down in bed and says, "Lucy, come over here for a sec." Cautiously, Lucy walked forward and went to his bed. Neo then put a pillow over his face and put Lucy's hands on it saying, "Please just kill me now." Lucy immediately moved her hands away and looked at Neo, pouting. "Don't kill yourself before you learn your magic." Neo moved the pillow at the new voice. It was Master; he began to speak, "Neo, since it is your first day of magic training, you will get to choose your first instructor. Soon after, you can choose a mission with Team Natsu since they are the only ones available." Neo looks around and firmly says, "I would like Natsu to be my instructor." Natsu and Lucy looked at Neo with shock. "Really? Natsu?" Lucy states, dumbfounded. Natsu frowns, "Hey!" Neo smiles as he leaves the infirmary, "Yeah, why wouldn't it be Natsu?"

Neo goes to the bar counter and ask Mira for pancakes with whipped cream and a chocolate milkshake. Everyone sweat-drops as Neo practically is sparkling while he orders his food. "What a sweet tooth you have." Mira states as Neo smiles. Neo notices that a lot of the guild's females aren't at the guild hall yet. "Hey Mira, where are all the girls?" Neo, upon realizing how he phrased the question, blushes scarlet red and slams his head into the bar, hiding his face. "Oh my, Neo. I didn't think you'd be interested in some of the girls already." Mira giggles as Neo raises his face again, a darker shade of red while he stutters, "N-n-not like t-that!" Mira smiles as she gives him his food and drink as Neo's color begins to become normal once again.

Neo was sprinting all around Magnolia. He had run about 5 laps around Magnolia and Natsu was jogging next to him. "You are starting to slow down? Are you getting tired?" Natsu fake gasps then snickers evilly. Neo, accepting whatever challenge, states, "Guess I'll get serious then." Neo begins to sprint much more faster and ends up completing the rest of the laps, which was 5 more. Neo panting as Gray and Natsu were behind him on the dock. Swiftly, they pushed him off and Neo was about to grab them but he couldn't as they stepped away. Quickly, Neo swam back to shore. His white shirt was now see-through, revealing his abs. Neo took off his beanie while pouting and wrung it dry. Neo walked back into the guild, catching stares of female members, and yells, "Do we have any towels?!" Neo blushes harder each step he takes as he can feel the stares. _I'm flattered don't get me wrong. But this is too much for a teen my age… _Neo ended up sprinting to the infirmary where he found some towels.

Neo ended up taking a shower and goes back outside for more training. Natsu has him try to activate his magic (with tips from Lucy). Nothing works until Neo decides to act as if he is summoning something with his hands. After a brief delay, a portal opens and four fox spirits fly into the direction Neo is facing and the foxes implode after a few meters. "What on Earthland was that?!" Neo then acts as if he calling something from the heavens. Soon enough, a beam of light shoots from Neo into the sky, making it rain spears which emit small tornadoes from their tips once they hit the ground. "Levy-chan, do you know what this is?" Lucy asks, in shock. "What does it mean, What does it mean!" Neo says bouncing up and down anxiously? "It means you have the Lost Magic of Secret Arts." Neo gapes and Natsu grins, stating, "Guess I have someone new I need to fight!" Neo grins as he is dancing in celebration. Natsu decides to land a shot at Neo. Neo stumbles to avoid it, right into Lucy.

_What is this soft texture. It's as if I'm laying on a cloud. _Neo's expression calms as he makes a poker face, still confused as to what he is lying in. As he looks up, he sees Lucy's blushing face. Realizing where he is lying, his face explodes into crimson as he runs away, "I'M SORRY!" Neo covers his face and goes into the infirmary and falls asleep still burning crimson red.


End file.
